


Sculpture in the Butterfly Garden

by PennamePersona



Series: below the skin [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ADHD Zagreus, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Thanatos, Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Not the focus but you can pry adhd zag and autistic than out of my cold dead hands, def has links to canon but nothing that should be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: Achilles’ eyebrows raise in surprise, and he briefly glances down the hallway and then back at Zagreus. “I suppose you saw Thanatos out there, then?”“Actually, I - ” Zagreus starts, then pauses. He turns his head to look where Achilles had, down the hall at the stained glass windows next to the admin rooms. They’re long and lovely, split in the middle of the wall into doors that lead out onto a small terrace. Usually the doors stay closed and latched, but not today.Today, Thanatos is standing on the terrace, hands behind his back, looking for all the world like he hasn’t got anything better to do than stare out at the scenery.
Relationships: Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: below the skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163000
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Sculpture in the Butterfly Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this into a larger 'verse that'll likely be full of oneshots that may or may not be chronological (though i'll have a timeline made and tag for any possible spoilers for sure)! I don't know if the setting is gonna be confusing, pls tell me if it is! It's a modern, magical realism au, there's lots of similarities to canon but some Very Key Differences that I hope don't throw folks off too much :)
> 
> Also:  
> -The Dusa & Zag is for fatedfeathers and tbh was a total delight to write, I appreciate the prompt!!  
> -Zagreus has ADHD and Thanatos is Autistic You Can't Change My Mind

Zagreus walks backwards as carefully as possible, trying not to hit the translucent back wall. It’s hard to concentrate on that while there’s a Splitter right in front of him - This  _ really _ isn’t the moment to have his attention split.

He takes in a breath and raises Stygius above his head, then slams it down in a Nova Strike. The Splitter dissipates, and Zagreus has a brief moment to relish his triumph before he realizes that the Strike pushed him backwards as well.

Right against the Ward on the wall.

“Blood and dark - ” Zagreus groans, interrupted by the Ward striking through him and sending him straight back to the House.

Because Zagreus is having an annoying day, his Sigil of course appears on the ceiling. He hits the ground with an impressive  _ thud _ that startles Hypnos awake. Zagreus doesn’t feel particularly bad about that, especially when Hypnos looks down the hall to see what caused the noise and immediately laughs at him. 

“Got sent back again, huh?” Hypnos says, with absolutely no sympathy in his voice. “Let’s see here, looks like...oh, you just backed straight into a Ward! Have you tried - ”

“Yes, Hypnos, I have tried ‘just not running into the Wards’. It’s harder than it sounds, you know.” Zagreus says. He hasn’t gotten up from the floor yet. It’s not terribly comfortable, though the carpet goes a long way towards comfort when you fall straight onto your back from the ceiling. He should know. This is hardly the first time it’s happened.

Hypnos titters another laugh. “If you say so!” 

Zagreus sighs. 

He’s not annoyed with Hypnos, not really. Honestly, he’s quite used to the feedback on his attempts to escape his father’s realm. Sometimes it’s honestly funny, even if it’s never actually helpful. He knows Hypnos doesn’t truly mean any harm, either. He’s far too easy going to ever intend to hurt Zagreus’s feelings.

It’s not Hypnos’s fault Zagreus is in a bit of a mood. It’s his brother’s.

Or maybe it’s Zagreus’s own fault. He doesn’t know. It’s not like anyone bothers to  _ tell _ him - 

“Are you just going to lie there all night, boy?” His father’s voice booms down the hall. Oh, good. More of an audience.

“Maybe,” Zagreus mutters, though he’s already pushing upright. He groans and stretches a bit. Landing on carpeted stone is  _ not _ good for his back, and he’s really feeling it today. Another day, he might immediately set out on another run, but today…

Today he’s had enough.

He walks down the hall, completely ignoring his father when he passes the desk. He sort of wants to just go to his room and try to sleep for a week or two, just for kicks. He told Achilles he’d let him know next time he got to the third ring of Wards, though, and he’s never been tired enough to even consider letting his mentor down.

“Hello, sir,” Zagreus says. He’s caught once again by Achilles’s appearance. He’s known the man for over two decades now, and the scars from temporary Marks are far from new, but they seem so different to Zagreus now that he has his own. They’re very different, though. Zagreus’s borrowed Marks fade not long after his return to the House, his family’s Boons not etched nearly strong enough into his being to survive the House’s Wards. Achilles’s scars tell the story of far more intense Marking. He’s mentioned little of his past to Zagreus in the years they’ve known each other, and with each escape attempt, Zagreus thinks he understands why a bit more.

“Hello lad.” Achilles smiles at him, gentle and supportive, which is really exactly what Zagreus needs. “How far did you get this time?”

“Elysium,” Zagreus says. Another day, his tone would be much more cocky, and he’d have a story or seven to tell about how brilliantly he fought, but - not today. He’s a bit sick of today.

Achilles’ eyebrows raise in surprise, and he briefly glances down the hallway and then back at Zagreus. “I suppose you saw Thanatos out there, then?” 

“Actually, I - ” Zagreus starts, then pauses. He turns his head to look where Achilles had, down the hall at the stained glass windows next to the admin rooms. They’re long and lovely, split in the middle of the wall into doors that lead out onto a small terrace. Usually the doors stay closed and latched, but not today.

Today, Thanatos is standing on the terrace, hands behind his back, looking for all the world like he hasn’t got anything better to do than stare out at the scenery.

Zagreus is halfway down the hall before he even thinks about it. He knows Achilles is used to how easily distracted he is, at least. “Hey, Than. Slow day?” He pauses at the doorway, not quite sure if he’d be welcome on the terrace. He’s surprised to see Thanatos here, he can’t pretend otherwise, but he isn’t  _ mad _ . He doesn’t want to start an argument, and pushing Thanatos’s boundaries is never anywhere near the top of his to-do list.   
  


“No, actually. I just got back.” Thanatos glances over his shoulder at Zagreus, then turns back around too quickly for Zagreus to get a good look at his face. That’s alright. Thanatos has never shown most of his emotions in his face, anyway, and Zagreus is a master at reading his mood in other ways.

He’s wearing a dove grey turtleneck and dark pants - comfort wear, for when he wants to feel secure. His hands aren’t tense, one hand grasping the other wrist loosely, but his shoulders are tight. Zagreus can hear him take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He knows what Zagreus assumed, then.

“I thought I might see you when I made it to Elysium again.” Zagreus says. He’s never been much for beating around the bush.

Thanatos doesn’t turn, but his hand briefly clenches tight, then unclenches. Annoyed, but more nervous than angry.

“And why is that?” He asks, tone clipped. His tone is always like that though, clipped or dry or drawling, like he’s detached from every conversation except to be vaguely displeased. Zagreus has known him since they were children, though, and he’s far beyond reading too much into Than’s tone.

Zagreus leans against the doorframe and crosses one ankle over the other. The angle isn’t great for his back, but a bit of pain is worth putting on a casual show, even if Than isn’t going to actually see it. 

“You were there last time.”

Thanatos sighs. He pulls his hands forward and grips the railing. Not too tightly - still not angry. Tense, though, more tense than Zagreus had been hoping. He’d thought that maybe Than wasn’t upset with him anymore, that he understood why Zagreus was trying to leave, but he’s not surprised he isn’t that lucky.

“It’s not that I want to leave everyone here behind,” Zagreus says. He quickly realizes this is  _ not _ the moment for explanations when Thanatos unclenches his hands and shoves up one sleeve to lay his palm on his Mark. The purple scythe glows bright on his wrist, and then he’s gone.

Well, fuck. 

Zagreus is really,  _ really _ sick of today.

* * *

  
  


Much to Zagreus’s disappointment, he does not sleep for a week. He does manage a good ten hours though, and he wakes up feeling more refreshed than he has in...oh, wow, he can’t actually remember the last time he felt this good upon waking up. That’s a bit depressing.

Once, sleeping in like this would’ve earned him a miserable lecture from his father. He isn’t stuck working in the admin rooms anymore though, so he imagines he’ll be receiving a standard biting comment instead. Perfect way to start the morning.

He goes downstairs (barely resisting the urge to slide down the banister), ignores the predicted biting comment (“Were you planning to sleep the entire day away, now that you’re not doing anything useful with your time?”), and heads into the lounge.

It’s fairly empty, which Zagreus supposes is good news. He’s always happy to make conversation with the Spirits waiting in the House, but he knows they’re better served in the Warded Rings than here. He used to wonder about how lovely the Rings must be, but now that he’s gone through them, he finds he prefers spending his free time here, instead - not that he’s itching to let his father know that.

“Oh! Mr. Zagreus!” 

Zagreus turns to see Dusa hovering near one of the high shelves, duster in hand. Her Mark glows around her neck, the coiled snake shining a light green. Zagreus has seen Marks used many different ways, and he’ll never get tired of how Dusa uses hers. Meg summons a whip forged from her very being, Than teleports huge distances and cuts Spirits from their bodies, and Dusa floats to better dust the lounge shelves. It’s fantastic.

“Please Dusa, I know I’ve told you to just call me Zagreus,” He smiles at her, a bit teasingly. “Or Zag, if you’re feeling really daring.”

Dusa blushes and shakes her head, but Zagreus can see her smile. 

“So, did you get very far this time?” She asks. Zagreus throws himself into one of the plush chairs and sighs, only partially for dramatic effect. “Oh, I suppose not then?”

“No, no, I got pretty far.” Zagreus tilts his head back so he can still see Dusa, though he’s mindful to angle his head such that he doesn’t wind up accidentally staring at anything inappropriate. Dusa’s sweet and isn’t the type to be easily offended, but Zagreus wants to make an effort all the same. She’s one of his few uncomplicated friendships, and he treasures that.

“Did you get sent back in a really embarrassing way?” She asks. She’s not laughing at him, exactly, but the humor in her tone is clear. Zagreus can’t help but smile, remembering Hypnos’s tittering laughter when he’d fallen flat on his back. It’s funnier in retrospect, especially now that he’s had a bit more time to get over Than not - 

Well.

“I accidentally backed up right into a Ward,” Zagreus says, with enough good humor that Dusa doesn’t hold back her giggle. “I was trying to be careful while fighting off a Splitter, and then my own Nova Strike pushed me right back into the wall. Not my most elegant moment.”

Dusa drifts gently to the ground, not unlike a feather. When she lands, the glow from her Mark fades, until it looks more like a light green tattoo than anything else. “Doesn’t sound like it, no. But I’m sure you’ll do even better next time!”

He can hear the strain in her words, even as she tries so hard to be supportive. He knows she’ll miss him if he leaves, and he doesn’t pretend for a moment that he wouldn’t miss her, too.

“I wouldn’t be gone forever, you know.” 

Zagreus’s smile fades as some of the exhaustion from yesterday creeps back in. He didn’t really mean to say that out loud, but it does feel good to tell someone in clear terms like this.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t be.” Dusa says, softly. She pulls out a rag and starts wiping down the tables, though they’re already sparkling clean, as far as Zagreus can tell. “We’d still miss you around here, but I know you’d never leave Miss Nyx or Cerberus or Mr. Achilles or even Mr. Hypnos, and especially not Mr. Thanatos - ”

“Or you,” Zagreus interrupts. He sits up properly to send a playful glare in Dusa’s direction. “I won’t have you belittling our friendship, Miss Dusa.”

Dusa gives him her own little glare in return, though she can’t hold it for long. The only time he’s ever seen her truly annoyed is when people try to tell her how to do her job, which he can’t really fault her for. She’s relentlessly competent. “You know what I mean, Mr. - er, Zagreus.”

“I do, I do.” Zagreus says. He tries to hold onto his good humor, but it slips away again. He’s not usually this melancholy, that’s generally Than’s -  _ ugh _ . He’s no good at this “not thinking about Thanatos” thing. Turns out it’s damn hard to get someone out of your head completely when you’ve been close friends for over twenty years.

“He might not know that, though.” Dusa says quietly. Zagreus looks back at her in surprise. She’s still wiping down the table, though she’s slower now. She’s looking down at her work, away from him. “Mr. Thanatos, I mean. He’s been...sad, lately, when he’s around the House. I think he might not know that you wouldn’t leave him behind.”

Zagreus wants to be surprised. He really does. 

“I think you might be right, Dusa,” He says. He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even worse than usual. “I don’t know how to talk to him about it, though. He doesn’t seem to want to be around me.”

There’s a brief pause, and then Zagreus gets a faceful of cleaning rag. 

“Dusa!” He splutters, taking the rag off his face and looking at her in delighted disbelief. “Did you just throw a rag at me?”

“Well! You need to clean up your attitude, mister!” She says, and even though she’s smiling at him, he knows she’s being serious. “You don’t hold back on anything, but you’re just going to let Mr. Thanatos believe you don’t care about him? C’mon Zagreus, I know you better than that.”

Zagreus snorts and stands up. He drapes the rag over Dusa’s head and laughs as she squawks in protest. “Zagreus!”

“One good turn deserves another,” Zagreus says, and can’t help but laugh at the little glare Dusa levels at him. “In all seriousness though, thank you Dusa. I appreciate being able to rely on you in times like this.”

“Of course Zagreus,” Dusa says, her face clearing easily. She accepts the small side-hug he gives her, then pushes him with her elbow. “Now go on, I have enough to do without you making a mess of things, or encouraging Cerberus to do worse.”

Zagreus gives her one last grin and gets out of her hair, knowing full well that she’s only ever half joking when it comes to her work.

He runs into Nyx when he steps out of the lounge, which is no surprise. She spends a lot of time in this area, which she says is the center of all the Wards. She is the lodestone of every bit of protective magic threaded through the Rings and the House, and as such rarely leaves her post. Zagreus can’t imagine holding that much power inside himself. Her Mark shows the extent of it. Where almost everyone else he’s seen with a Mark has only one color, which fades when they aren’t actively utilizing it, Nyx’s upper back and shoulder blades are constantly painted in richly colorful night sky. He swears he’s seen the stars twinkle and comets fly by, though it’s hard to look at for too long. The only other person he knows of with such a strange Mark is Chaos, though the iridescent, blinking eye on their forehead is hard to look at in a different way.

“Hello, my child.” Nyx says, in the same calm tone she’s used almost exclusively for as long as he can remember.

“Hello Nyx,” Zagreus says. He gives her the best smile he can muster, though he knows there’s absolutely no point trying to hide how he feels from her. “How are you this morning?”

She gives him a considering look, holding it just long enough that he starts to feel uncomfortable with even the thin veneer of pretended normalcy he offered her. 

“I am well,” She says, finally. “Thank you for asking. And how are you?”

She knows how to get a person to open up with fairly little effort, he’ll give her that. “Oh, you know, a bit tired after yesterday. And...I think Than is upset with me. I talked to Dusa about it, and she said he might think I’m leaving forever or that I don’t care about him?”

Zagreus is a straightforward sort of person, but he wouldn’t be quite this emotionally blunt with anyone but Nyx. Even if he’s learned that she isn’t his birth mother, she still raised him, still kept that considering gaze on him his entire life. He’s come to her with more confused feelings than he thinks he could count, and she’s always responded with the same care and thoughtfulness that ended up bleeding into him.

“Thanatos is not as open with his feelings as you are, child. However, I know you are aware that he cares for you deeply, and that losing you from his life would be incredibly painful. He does not take close relationships for granted, as you do. It is entirely possible that Miss Dusa is right, and he is not certain you will not leave him behind once you find your mother.” Nyx says it all matter-of-factly, so it’s hard to take any offense. He knows she isn’t passing any judgement on him. He also knows that she’ll be disappointed in him if he doesn’t try and talk to Thanatos and reassure him after all this.

“Yes, I...hadn’t thought about that,” Zagreus admits. “I suppose I just assumed that he’d understand without me telling him, which was perhaps a bit selfish of me.”

Nyx just hums in reply. Zagreus lets out a deep breath and leans into her just a bit. She puts an arm around him and gives him a brief hug, then puts her hand to his chest, right above his heart.

“You are full of care and empathy, Zagreus. I have never doubted this, and in his heart, I do not think Thanatos has, either. Still, it is difficult for him to trust things left unsaid. If you need extra time to speak with him and reassure him of your feelings, I will take care of it with your father.” Nyx raises her hand to card once through his hair. “I am proud of you, child. As always, I wish you the best.”

Zagreus closes his eyes and swallows down the lump in his throat. Now isn’t really the time to start crying. “Thank you Nyx. For everything.”

She pats his head like she used to when he was a child, and Zagreus can’t help the few tears that do come through. They fall around a small smile, though, so it’s really not all that bad.

* * *

  
  


The issue comes down to what it usually does: actually finding Thanatos.

Because Zagreus isn’t allowed to have an easy life, Than’s not in his room or by the terrace or in the admin rooms, and absolutely no one has seen him. When he asks Achilles, he gets a sort of Look in return that reminds him of the time Achilles half-accused him of being in love with Than, which is maybe more than he’s willing to handle at the moment. Hypnos just shrugs and gives him a sleepy smile, saying he hasn’t seen Than since yesterday. Zagreus is about to crack and (horror of all horrors) ask his  _ father _ when he notices that the door to the garden is cracked open.

Zagreus has only been in the garden a few times, and he doesn’t remember any of them well. He thinks he and Hypnos and Than might’ve snuck in when they were children, and he has a fuzzy memory of being very small and gazing up at a tree with round, red fruits, but that’s about it. Still, he walks over to the door and peeks out, trying to see if anyone’s out there.

His suspicions turn out to be correct. He can only see part of the person’s head, but there’s no way he could mistake Than for anyone else. He hesitates briefly, not sure if this is just going to be him pushing past Than’s boundaries and making it all worse. Then he remembers the look in Nyx’s eyes when she talked about Than’s difficulty with understanding feelings, and he knows he has to do this.

He pushes open the door just enough to slip through and closes it behind him as quietly as he can. When he turns fully to look at Than, his breath catches in his throat.

Thanatos is sitting on a small stone bench that’s surrounded by flower bushes. His eyes are closed, and even from this distance, Zagreus can see the bags underneath them. It’s on the tip of his tongue to tell Than he’s working too hard and to take a break for his own health, but no words can escape his lips at the sight before him.

There is a small cloud of dark purple butterflies flitting around Thanatos, as though he is the most perfect flower they have ever seen. A few of them are sitting in his silvery hair, their wings gently fluttering. Another sits on his shoulder, two on his leg, and as Zagreus watches, one alights on the back of his right hand.

It’s like a work of art. Zagreus has never had that good of a visual memory (he blames it, like a thousand other things, on his ADHD), but he tries desperately to carve this scene into his brain. He’s never seen Thanatos look so beautiful, and, well. 

Well. Zagreus isn’t very good at lying to himself. He knows he’s thought Thanatos was beautiful countless times through their lives, but rarely has it ever caught him so completely. He’s afraid to breathe, in case it disturbs the butterflies or the (lovely, gorgeous, heartbreakingly  _ pretty _ ) man they’re resting on.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there, just watching, but eventually Than blinks his eyes open. At first, he’s still a picture of calm, just glancing around himself and taking in the cloud of insects that have decided to make him their new perch. He raises his right hand slowly, though not quite slow enough that the butterfly isn’t disturbed. He still has a small, soft smile as he watches it flutter away. 

Now that he’s moved, the rest of the butterflies follow suit, and Than just watches them with that soft ( _ beautiful _ ) smile - until his gaze lands on Zagreus.

His easy smile slips away, replaced first with a startled expression, and then something more tense that damn near breaks Zagreus’s heart.

“What are you doing here, Zag?” Thanatos asks. He doesn’t sound angry, but it’s impossible for Zagreus to miss the tension in his voice. Guilt gnaws at his chest, but he pushes it away. No point getting caught up in self-loathing instead of solving the problem.

“Hey Than,” He says. “Do you mind if I come over there?”

Thanatos narrows his eyes in a way Zagreus has seen a thousand times. “That doesn’t answer my question, Zag.” He doesn’t move though, and when Zagreus steps towards the bench, Than doesn’t flinch, so he knows it’s alright.

Zagreus sits down on the ground next to the bench, keeping a bit of space between them still so that Than won’t feel crowded. He takes a deep breath and tries to think about what it is exactly that he wants to say. This was so much easier before his whole brain got shut off by the butterflies and Than’s pretty face.

“I don’t think I was very clear about my intentions, and I want to make that right.” Zagreus says, hopeful that Thanatos will understand at least the general idea of what he’s talking about.

“Your...intentions?” Thanatos raises an eyebrow, voice dry enough that Zagreus is pretty sure it’s on purpose. “What are you talking about, Zag?”

Well, so much for hoping. Zagreus looks down at the grass surrounding them, trying not to focus on anything but the words he says. “I was never planning on leaving you behind forever. I know I should’ve told you before I left, and I’m sorry that I didn’t. I just - I have to find her. I can’t stay here my whole life, trapped - ”

“But you aren’t trapped.” Thanatos interrupts. Zagreus looks over at him, sees him clench and unclench his hands. “You leave sometimes, with me.”

“Going to a psychiatrist appointment with an escort every few months isn’t the same as having a choice, Than.” Zagreus says. This isn’t how this conversation was supposed to go. His voice wasn’t supposed to get hard like this, he wasn’t supposed to get frustrated all over again. Not now, not when he’s trying to tell Than that he cares.

“...Am I not enough for you?” Thanatos asks. It’s quiet, so quiet, so much more vulnerable than Zagreus has heard him in years. He just stares for a moment, shocked at the glimpse Than is giving him into the soft, fragile feelings he knows Than hates.

“It’s not that,” Zagreus says, as soon as he’s able to speak again. “Never that. This isn’t...it’s not about you, or Nyx, or Achilles, or - or even my father, entirely. I don’t want to leave you behind, and even if I did get out and find her, I’d come back. I just...I need to do this. I hoped you’d understand, but I suppose I didn’t really try to help you with that.”

It’s quiet for a long moment that Zagreus does his best not to interrupt.

Eventually, Thanatos sighs. “No, you didn’t.” 

He doesn't sound angry or hurt anymore, and when Zagreus glances back up at him, the tension seems to have bled out of his body. Slowly, Zagreus reaches up a hand, stopping halfway between them. He doesn’t have to wait long for Than to meet him in the middle.

He doesn’t expect Than to use the grip on his hand to pull him up, which means he doesn’t properly brace himself at all and ends up half sprawled on Than. He looks up with a sheepish grin and can’t help the quiet gasp when he sees how openly fond Than’s expression is.

“You’re a mess, Zag.” Than says. He runs his free hand through Zagreus’s hair, then down his face, landing with a loose grip on his chin. “You don’t want to leave me, hm?”

“No,” Zagreus breathes out. He leans up into the touch, into Than’s space, without any thought. “No, I never want to leave you.”

“What a coincidence,” Than says. “I never want to leave you, either.”

Zagreus can feel Than’s breath against his lips, and he thinks he might actually die. He never wants to push Than’s boundaries, especially after a high-emotion situation, but he really, truly might actually  _ die _ . He manages to choke out, “Than, please - can I kiss you?”

He can taste Than’s little huff of laughter on his tongue with his mouth still open like this. “Idiot,” Than sighs, so fondly. 

And then Thanatos shows mercy on both of them and leans into that tiny distance to press their lips together.

Zagreus is sprawled completely inelegantly between Thanatos’s lap and the bench. The butterflies have all flown away. The garden is poorly tended, as it has been for Zagreus’s entire life. It’s not a perfect kiss at all, the angle is a bit awkward and Zagreus  _ knows _ that Than’s never done this before (though, in all honesty, he’s doing wonderfully for a first attempt).

Still - if he had to choose between the impossible beauty of Thanatos covered in butterflies and this moment, now, this first shared kiss...he doesn’t know which he would rather have immortalized.

So Zagreus does his best to commit both of them to memory well enough that no amount of Ward backfire could possibly shake these moments loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm hoping to make this a larger 'verse, and I'd really love feedback!! If I continue, I'll definitely flesh out the setting and such more. This was just a start bc I love to do AUs and also hhhhhh i'm fucking Dying with thanzag, it took Literal Days for rng to stop hating me and let me finish their fuckign romance
> 
> holy fuuck i'm bisexual,


End file.
